An Avatar's Suicide
by Squicy31
Summary: Korra's thoughts on death. Why she chose it before it was her time to go. She lost everything. Is her Avatar status more important than her personal life? Since day one, all she wanted was to be the Avatar. But now, she's not so sure. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Korra.


_Here you guys/girls go. I want to write something quick. This Idea was in my head a while now, but I just got it written down. I hope you enjoy it. Review please!_

* * *

Avatar Korra knew the world needed her. But she didn't need the world. She was 31 years old. That's too young to think about death. For a lot of people, death is a dread. For Korra, death is a want. No, it's a need. Waiting for death to knock at your door is okay, but craving it, it's just too far, right? She didn't want to die, she just wanted to escape it. But she just couldn't kill herself. The world is in desperate need for the Avatar and Korra wasn't going to let the world down. She had to be here for the world, if not, who would? It could take up to 15-20 years for the Avatar to return after her death. The world's most famous Avatar so far is Avatar Aang. He mastered 3 elements and became a fully realized Avatar in less than a year. And to top that off, he ended a hundred year war without killing Fire Lord Ozai. Korra wanted to be as good as him, but she knew it would never happen. If she was in Aang's position at that time, she would have just killed Ozai. She would have killed Amon if he hadn't gotten away in time. That's what scared her the most.

Korra knew the world was watching her, just as they did all the other Avatars in the past. Especially Aang. Every time something happened to Korra, the world knew about it in the next hour. Even her personal life! When she and Mako started dating, the world knew about it in 19 hours. When Mako proposed to her on their 5th anniversary, the press was even inside the restaurant and attacked them with pictures. When Korra found out they were having their first child, the press kept telling her what to do and what not to do. Even random people on the streets came up to her and gave their opinions and name ideas for the baby. When Korra had their daughter, they named her Eila. When Eila was 4, someone tried to kidnap her for ransom, and Mako beat the living crap out of him. He got two days in jail for it. The world only heard the part about Mako beating up a "random civilian," but not about the attempted abduction part. They saw Mako as a "threat to the public." Mako had wanted to end their marriage for it, but he decided not to. He loved her way too much. Even if the world is always watching them, he didn't care. But Korra did.

Korra knew that every single thing that happened to them was not secret. She always had eyes on her. She hated her Avatar status because of that. She'd rather not have been the Avatar if she knew the press was this bad. If she could have seen how her life would have been 39 years ago, she would have chosen to hand over her Avatar status to someone else who could take the publicity. She could not have had a worse life, until she hit the ultimate downfall. Korra was pregnant again at the age of 31, while Eila was 7. She couldn't believe it. She and Mako was so excited, until the press ruined it for them. When she was 3 months pregnant, they went out to eat at their favorite restaurant and the press was there in disguise. They didn't notice them until it was too late. Korra and Mako had their food and were eating. When they were done, they paid and started to leave. Once they got out of the restaurant, Mako was trying to hail a taxi when the press poured out of the establishment. They were coming from the allies, they were coming from the other stores nearby, and the streets. They were worse this time around because since Eila was a waterbender, they thought that this baby would be a firebender. Every firebender wanted to be it's master. So the press tried to get all the information that they can from the couple. They crowded so close to them, Korra had gotten hit in the stomach by a cameraman and she passed out and didn't wake up for a week. She was in a coma for a week and she had lost the baby. When she woke up, Mako told her it was over. He said that he couldn't deal with the press no more, but he told her he was taking Eila, since she was still in very bad shape. He planned joint custody.

Since then, Korra wanted her life to be over. She barely got to see her daughter because of the custody times and she had all these duties to the world and everyone expected so much of her. She was looked up upon and she was highly respected. If she made one wrong move, it would mark her for life. She couldn't take the stress no more and so then she left. She left the world. She awaited her death. She didn't want it. She craved it more than anything. She loved Mako and her daughter, but it was too much. She awaited her death on top of Mt. Makapu and as she saw the magma rise, she jumped in, beginning her new life as the young earthbender boy, Tylo, she hoped he would have a better life.

* * *

_Short, I know, but it's something. I'm glad it turned out alright. The tenses might be a little off, but I'm telling it in my point of view about her. Korra is 31 years old and Mako is 32. Eila was only 7 when her mom died. I thought about an Avatar committing suicide was a good oneshot idea. If you have a good plot idea that you want written, message me and I'll do my best. It might take a little while, but I will get it done! Thanks, I hoped you liked it. _


End file.
